draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Peggy Grainger
Peggy Grainger ��Backstory�� Peggy Grainger was born on May 23, 2016 in Raleigh, North Carolina. Her family moved when she was six closer to what they thought was a great place, but it was actually where the most murderers and kidnappers lived. On the second night, someone broke into their house and stole some valuables. Peggy's family went without food for awhile. On the sixteenth night of living there, someone kidnapped her little brother. Peggy grew depressed the longer she lived there. When she was ten, her father was in a horrible car crash right next to their house. Her mom was pregnant again after her father died. After her eleventh birthday, her mother gave birth to Peggy's younger brother, Alex. When Peggy went into middle school, her mother had to go to work untill midnight, so Peggy was at home alone a lot with Alex. Her mother grew ill and stayed home longer. Peggy stayed in her room a lot, and took care of her little brother. Her mom got another boyfriend and got married again. What Peggy didn't know was that her mother wasn't really sick, but expecting again somehow. Her mom's boyfriend took her on vacation for two months. Peggy was in her room with Alex when Child Services came into their home. Peggy called her mom and realized that her boyfriend answered. He said that her mom had died but her baby was alive. Peggy hugged Alex tightly when Child Services got into her room. Peggy and Alex was taken into custody by a small orphanage. Alex died of a terrible sickness when Peggy was only thirteen. She escaped one night from the orphanage and slept in the alley. She was caught and put in a locked room. Peggy escaped again and ran away from the orphanage. When she got to the forest, someone wanted her to follow them to a lab. They made her fall asleep and injected her with a syrum that gave her powers. Her powers were healing but one day she wants to gain the powers of becoming a wolf or being able to talk to animals. She lived her life in the forest and was helped by a wolf pack. When she was twenty, she found a place she could reside in and also found a place to live in a small town. ��Relationships�� Name/Relation/Trust Rate/Opinion Mom/Mother/85%/Well...She moved our family to a place where kidnappers and murderes gathered, I don't think you would like her much either Dad/Father/85%/He was pretty sweet, although he didn't interact with me much Second Dad/Ex-Father/0%/Hate him. He left me alone in the house for two months with Alex. I. HATE. HIM. Aaron/First Little Brother/100%/I loved him so much! I don't know where he went though... Alex/Second Little Brother/100%/I loved him more than anyone else! He was kind, caring and loving Darcie/Pug/1000%/She is the best little girl ever! I love her soooo much! I never want to go anywhere without her! Panther/Pug/1000%/He is soooo adorable. I think he and Darcie can be the greatest buddies ever! Icy/Horse/87%/He is a pretty good horse. I need to give him more attention though Giselle/Friend/95%/She is a really great friend! I could get to know her a little bit more but I'm sure we will in the future! Ryder/Aquantince/15%/I don't really know him. I don't think he likes me though... ��Gallery�� Peg.jpg|Peggy Grainger DOOO.jpg|Mom BAAAAA.jpg|Dad DARCIE.jpg|Darcie PANTHER.jpg|Panther Icy.jpg|Icy Category:Female Characters